


Their First Time

by makuta_tobi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is staying at Makoto's for a few days, and brought a few supplies.<br/>I am the worst at titles, I'm sorry<br/>Most of this was written while I was less than 5 feet away from my mother, so this might be a little uncomfortable to read. Still, this was something I really wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

“Haru, you want anything to drink?” Makoto called from the kitchen as he looked over the selection of juices and vitamin waters he had in his fridge. He had stocked it full just the other day, as he prepared for Haruka to come over for a few days. The two had been living in Tokyo for about 5 months, just a bit shorter than the time they had been dating. While Makoto was living on the campus of the university he was going to, Haruka had moved into an apartment downtown.  
However, Makoto now had a week off from school, and when he told his boyfriend, the raven had promptly suggested he spend at least some of the time at Makoto's.

The response that came to Makoto's inquiry was more of an “mm” sound, and Mako grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, along with a bottle of raspberry juice. He brought them both into the living room and handed the water to the smaller man, who unscrewed the top and took a few sips before placing it on the table. The weather was pretty warm and the windows were open, a fan near the couch was turned on to medium and was oscillating with a squeak.

“So, what do you want to do?” Makoto asked, sending a big goofy grin at Haruka that he knew the his boyfriend couldn't resist. Haruka blushed and shrugged, staring off into space as he always did. Mako giggled and grabbed the remote off the couch between them, hitting the power button and bringing the TV to life. The news was on, apparently, and the anchor was going on about some new renovations coming soon to the train stations. It wasn't a particularly interesting news story, and Makoto looked down at Haru, who didn't seem to care at all about what the anchor was saying. The brunet brought up the TV guide on the screen and scrolled through the few channels he got.  
After a bit of scrolling, he found a movie. Some American movie titled “Pride,” a film about a swim coach. This piqued both of the young mens' interests. They turned it on and found that it had not been dubbed over in Japanese, but it did feature subtitles that they could read, and that was good enough.

About 15 minutes into their viewing session, the heat in the room had gotten hotter, and Makoto completely unbuttoned his shirt, while Haruka pulled his t-shirt off completely. The two sat in almost complete silence as they watched the young black man in the pool that reminded them of Iwatobi's swim club, save for the squeaking of the fan and the occasional vehicle noise outside. Makoto, however, was oblivious to the fact that every so often, Haruka would scoot just a tiny bit towards him. By the time one of the ads came on, Haruka was resting his head on Mako's shoulder.

An ad for a tooth whitening strip of some sort came on and Haru looked up at his boyfriend, who turned his head at the movement and smiled. Haru hooked his arm around the bigger man's neck and kissed him lovingly. Mako reciprocated, and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.  
Without breaking contact, Haru climbed into Makoto's lap, wrapping both arms around his neck, Makoto's hands traveled up his partner's abs, sending shivers down his spine.

Haruka broke the kiss, leaning down a little and kissing Makoto's sensitive neck. The larger man let out a few soft noises as he wrapped his arms around Haru's midsection, pulling him closer. He could already feel his growing arousal in his shorts, and he did his best to hide it. But Haru was relentless, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin around his neck and collarbone, slowly making his way down. Haruka's hot tongue and soft lips dragged across the pink skin, leaving marks as he went, and eliciting all kinds of noises from Mako.

“H-Haru,” he finally managed to say through gasps and mewls, “maybe we should g-go into the other room. Someone might see us,” Mako's gaze flashed over to the open windows, and Haru nodded, climbing off his boyfriend. The two made their way to Makoto's bedroom. The larger man stripped off his unbuttoned shirt and began kissing his boyfriend again. The two of them stumbled and fell onto the bed, their hands trailing over each other's bodies, feeling every muscular curve, the dips and bends and twists that they each had. Hesitantly, Makoto reached down and began palming Haruka through this track pants and the raven groaned into the kiss, grinding his hips into Mako's palm.

Now it was Mako's turn to please. He kissed down Haru's front, flicking a hard pink nipple with his tongue, and kissing along his abs. He was surprised he had even made it this far. After all, this was their first time doing more than just making out, and it was a little embarrassing, but the sounds Haru were making for him was all he needed to keep going. Mako tugged down Haru's pants and briefs at the same time and came face to face with his cock. The shaved pubic region was soft and smooth, and it helped to make Haru's cock seem a little bigger. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world, but Mako couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable, and extremely arousing, simultaneously.  
As he sat, staring at Haru's erection, it dawned on him that he had never actually given a blowjob, nor even practiced giving a blowjob. After all, during high school he had barely considered his sexuality. He had found Haruka attractive, sure, but then again, there was also that girl in his class that sat a few seats over that he also was attracted to. Mostly, he had only had time to tend to his own needs, masturbating to relieve some of the stress of finals or the national relays.

Haru looked expectantly down at Mako, his face flushed and pink, and he realized that Haru probably had never experienced a blowjob, either. Peeling back the foreskin, he gently licked the tip, the powerful scent overwhelming him. Makoto ran his tongue up the side of Haru's cock, kissing the tip a few times before sucking it into his mouth. Haruka balled his hands into fists, grabbing hold of the sheets as the most sensitive part of his body was pulled into the hot cave. Makoto stroked Haru's hips as he bobbed his head a few times, taking in the flavour of his cock, his tongue running over the large vein. Haru pulled his knees up a little bit as Makoto sucked harder, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could.

“M-Mako... I want to...” Makoto gave the cock a satisfying last suck before pulling his head back.

“Want to what, Haru?” his face was bright red as he asked the question.

“I need you, Mako... please...”

“But, we don't have anything to do it with. I want to make sure we're safe,” the words that came out of his mouth sounded weird, but he was adamant. Things like things required lube, and condoms, and all sorts of preparation.

“I brought some stuff... bring me my bag,” Haru's voice was quiet as he gestured to the backpack leaning against the wall. Makoto got up and grabbed it, returning it to its owner and Haruka reached inside, pulling out a foil wrapper and small bottle of lube.

“O-oh,” Mako's eyes went wide. So Haru had planned for this. The raven pulled him down and the two kissed passionately. Haruka undid the button and zipper on Makoto's pants and shoved them down, taking the larger man's cock in his hand and stroking it a few times. When they broke away, Haru looked down at his boyfriend's member for the first time, smiling as he ran his hand up and down its length. He was about an inch and a half, maybe two, bigger than Haru, and the sight pleased him.

“How do we even do this?” Makoto asked, not making eye contact with Haruka. The raven began blushing furiously. He had watched a porn movie to prepare for this, but it was hard to see due to the censorship. He had only seen one uncensored porn video in his life, and he silently cursed the censorship laws in Japan for covering up the most important part. Still, he figured he gathered enough information to get what he needed.

“Just, um.. put some on your fingers to start,” he blushed. Makoto smiled and nodded a little, opening the cap of the bottle while Haru leaned all the way back, raising his legs up and exposing the hairless asshole. Makoto squirted a little bit of the lubricant on the exposed area and Haru sucked in a sharp breath.

“Are you okay?!” Makoto said a little louder than he planned. It shouldn't have hurt or anything, right?

“It's just really cold,” Haru looked away, “just keep going.”

Makoto nodded and poured some of the slick liquid on his pointer finger. He rubbed it against the already well lubricated entrance and pushed it in with a quiet squelching noise. Haruka bit his lip as the finger pushed into him. He tensed up as the digit was pushed all the way in, but relaxed when Makoto leaned up to kiss his lips. The finger was drawn out and then pushed back in softly, and the sensation sent goosebumps across the smaller man's flesh. It was a strange sensation, having something inside of him, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to do this, but Mako's free hand was brushing his hair, and the gentle words of the larger man calmed him. He felt something pressing against his sphincter and felt it stretch as Mako slid another finger inside.

The two of them moved their bodies in a gentle rhythm as Makoto pumped the two fingers in and out of Haruka slowly, carefully, his pace quickening and slowing with every muscle tension or shift inside. A few times, the fingers brushed against Haruka's prostate and he threw his head back, a quiet moan escaping his lips each time his digits brushed the organ.

“Mako, I-I'm ready,” Haru finally gasped out. Makoto gulped. He had never imagined he and Haruka would lose their virginity to each other. But here it was. The most beautiful boy Makoto had ever seen spread out in front of him, cock dripping, asshole stretched, moaning and begging to be taken. There was no backing down now. Makoto grabbed the condom off the bed behind him and tore into it. He struggled to figure out which way it unwrapped, but he finally pinched the tip of the rubber, pressing it to the head of his cock and bringing his hand down to let it unroll down his length. The feeling of having his member engulfed by the lubricated latex was interesting enough, he could only imagine how it might feel to be inside of someone.

Haru leaned up and kissed Mako as he poured more lube on his hand, stroking Makoto's cock and slathering it in the slippery substance. The feeling was incredible, and Makoto knew he was ready, too. Haru leaned back again and brought his legs up, exposing the hole again. Mako rubbed the tip of his member against the flesh and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Haru nodded and Mako pushed inside ever so slightly. Haru tensed up again. The feeling of a dick was so much more than the fingers he had been experiencing. It was larger, and pulsed gently inside, but he couldn't stop now. Haru rocked his hips down a little, taking more of Mako's length in. As the brunet pushed deeper inside, the sensation became less uncomfortable, and he adjusted more. In only a few short moments, Makoto was sheathed inside, the hot muscles squeezing down on him and eliciting shudders from his body.

Makoto pulled out only a little big and pushed back in, and Haru moaned loudly. This noise excited Makoto greatly, and he felt his cock twitch inside, Haruka's head leaning back into the pillow as he was deflowered. Mako drew back and, grabbing Haru's hips, pushed back in quicker. He was met with no objection, and thus continued this pattern, going faster and a little rougher with every thrust of his pelvis. Soon, Haru's legs were wrapped around Makoto's waist, his moans growing louder as he slammed inside of his lover. Their bodies were covered in sweat, both from the exertion and of the heat outside.

“Wait,” Haru moaned out, and Makoto stopped.

“Does it hurt too much?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

“N-no” Haruka shook his head as he pulled away from Mako, his cock slipping out of the moist hole. The smaller man turned around and got on his hands and knees, waving his ass in the air. “I just want to do it like this.”

Makoto blushed, but nodded, getting on his knees as he pushed back inside. The new position felt even greater for both of them as Mako continued slamming into Haru. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the room, as did the sound of hem moaning each other's names. Haru could feel himself getting hotter, but Mako's hips were getting sore. He stopped and panted, his stamina near its limit. Haru pushed back hard enough that Mako toppled backwards, but remained inside. He began bouncing up and down on the cock, and he felt Mako's length, with this new position, hitting his prostate.

“Makoto!” Haru shouted, riding up and down. Makoto could feel a warmth pooling into his lower stomach, a feeling filling up his whole lower body, and he instinctively grabbed Haru's cock, pumping it as the raven rode him. “God, Mako, I'm going to- I'm going to-!” With a shout that could only be described as pure ecstasy, Haru came, his semen coating Makoto's hand and spilling onto the bed. His muscles tightened and sent Mako over the edge as well, his semen filling the tip of the condom fully, his legs shaking.

Haruka leaned forward, the slippery cock pulling out of his ass, and collapsed onto the bed into his own semen. Mako's cum-covered hand hung off the bed as he recovered from his orgasm, his breath hitched and coughing.

“I have something to tell you,” Haru's voice said from the other side of the bed, muffled by the pillows near his face.”

“Yes, Haru?” Makoto managed to ask.

“I love you.”


End file.
